Runaway
by KidGoku Silver
Summary: Raditz found out what happened...now, he ventures to Earth to find his baby brother, Kakarot! But what adventures lie before the two brothers?
1. Chapter 1

**Me:Hey guys!**

**Rocky:Hello, readers!**

**Bardock:Sup?**

Me:Anyways...I decided to make a story of brotherly bonding!

**Rocky and Bardock:But...isn't that what Ordinary Family is...?**

Me:No. That's a Family Fic. This is a Brothers Fic.

**Rocky:But...Brothers ARE family!**

**Bardock:Yeah.**

**Me:DO THE DISCLAIMER!!  
**

**Rocky:KidGoku13 and Raditz Silver don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or anything related.**

**Bardock:Oh, God...here we go...**

**Raditz Silver:HEY!! You forgot to mention me!**

**Me:Whoops! Yeah, we're co-authoring this fic.**

**Raditz Silver:(evil glare)**

**Me:GEEZ! I'm sorry! I forgot!**

**Raditz Silver:Mkay...**

**Me:This chapter was writen by KidGoku13!**

The Runaway...

Prologue

It has been 3 years since the destruction of Planet Vegeta. He has grown from a belligerent pre-teen, to, well...an belligerent teen! Raditz is 13 years old now. In fact, this was his 13th birthday. He hated his birthday. It always made him think of his past...

_Father...Mother...I miss you..._ he thought. Nappa came up to him, seeing that he was depressed.

"What's got you so down?" he asked.

"It's my birthday. And what's come in the past year. Or the past 3 years! NOTHING!!"

"True..." Nappa nodded. Then a transmission came through on Raditz's scouter.

"I wonder..." Zarbon said, "What would happen if those foolish monkeys knew that Frieza blew up Vegeta."

"They'd probably try to revolt. But they're so weak! Besides, Frieza said to never speak of it." Dodoria answered.

_WHAT?!_

"True, that. But...Do you think the Saiyans would have really rose up against Frieza before?" Zarbon asked.

"I don't know. But, what's done is done, am I right? And not only that, but even if all of them HAD come with that fool...what was his name again? You know...the crazy one...?"

"Bardock."

"Yes. Even if that suicidal maniac had brought reinforcements, it wouldn't have mattered. Frieza could've killed them all of anyways."

_HOW DARE YOU!! GRRRR!!_ Raditz then began to growl.

"Somethin wrong, Raditz?" Nappa asked.

"I'm running away!" he barked.

"What? But...Frieza would hunt you down and kill you!" Nappa protested.

"I don't care! I know you wouldn't sell me out. And he can't find out where I am if I don't tell! I'm just another nameless low class to him!"

"Do what you want. But I won't save your sorry butt if you get in trouble." Nappa scoffed.

"It's settled, then. I leave tonight." Raditz said.

He was making sure that he wasn't leaving anything behind that night. He walked over to the small closet that he shared with his roommate. There, he kept everything he held sacred. A picture of his mother, his father, and himself. Also there was armor designed to look just like Bardock's. He put it on, stowed the picture in the armor, and slipped out of the ship without a trace.

_I can't believe it...I'm finally free..._he thought, _Coordinates; FX-50._

**Me:Well, I know it was short. But oh well! I'll work on this after I get done with chapters for other stories, okay? This one is NOT ON HOLD!! Next chappie'll be longer, I promise. Review if you wanna.**

**Raditz Silver:Yes...REVEIW!**

**Me:Your turn.**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't normally do this buuut…lol.

Me: So, I'm just going to assume FX-50 is Earth right? Or at least our solar system?

Kid Goku: Yeah sure! Why not?

Me: And three years, meaning this is about one or two years before Goku met Bulma.

Kid Goku: Is it?

Me: Makes sense… Eh whatever, I'll figure it out.

--

Nearly a year in space began to ware at Raditz patience, though he spent most his time resting under the ships' systems. He had thought in this far corner of the universe he was safe from Freeza. "How much longer until we get there computer?"

"Arriving at FX-50 in two hours: planets eight, moon-many, one sun. This system only has one life planet F83S22.

"Hm, set a course to that planet, how long until arrival?"

"An additional twenty minutes is required to reach the target planet."

"Very well. Any information in our databanks on this planet?" Raditz asked curiously, sitting back on into the chair.

"Site targeted by drop of one saiyan space pod nearly four years ago. Launched from planet Vegeta-sei containing one low-class newborn: Kakarot."

Raditz jumped up, hitting his head on the rim of the space pod then sat back down rubbing the wound, "K-Kakarot did you say Kakarot? M-my brother?"

"Kakarot son of Bardock and Fasha. Records show that you are Raditz, son of Bardock and Fasha. Thus, he must be your brother." The computer said in a cold emotionless voice, but Raditz couldn't help but feel choked up, "M-my baby brother. You're not alone anymore…I-I guess neither am I." He smiled softly unable to sleep any longer or barely even sit still

-- Two hours and twenty minutes later --

"At last, I thought I'd never get here." Raditz looked around the green plains he had landed in as he emerged from the space pod. "Though tracking Kakarot without a scouter will be difficult, it's better this way…" He suddenly heard a odd ring, "Hey thar! G-g-get out m-my pa's property!" A young boy with a straw hat held back a rock in a sling shot at the saiyan.

"Hm? Kakarot didn't kill the inhabits of this planet? I suppose that doesn't matter." Raditz thought to himself, wondering what had caused a force of nature like a wild young saiyan to show mercy.

"I-I said g-g-et off!" The young boy's voice cracked as he tried to act brave. Raditz dashed in front of him so fast that the farmer couldn't see Raditz. Suddenly Raditz grasped the slingshot, "Tell me, where could I find a powerful warrior the likes that could lay waste to your cities single handedly."

"N-n-n-n-n…aaauugh…" He fell back in fear as the dust that was his weapon fell around him.

"I will not hurt you if you tell me. NOW!" Raditz stomped imposing and his helpless victim

"T-t-the world martial arts tournament sir. W-w-who ever y-you're looking for might go there." He began to sweet profusely.

"Very well thank you. Oh and…you never saw me." Raditz turned his palm to the space pod and destroyed it with a ki blast before flying away. _I will find you little brother, we'll be together again._

--

Me: Back to you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:Helloooooooo fanfiction!!**

**Rocky:Hey, guys.**

**Me:Was ANYONE shocked to learn of Rocky's parents in Ordinary Family?**

Audience:...

**Me:Oh, COME ON!!**

**Rocky:...Can we start?**

**Me:Yes.**

**Rocky:KidGoku13 and Raditz Silver don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or anything else.**

Chapter 3

Raditz was flying around the atmosphere, searching for his little brother with no luck. He looked at all of the happy families he passed as he flew and sighed.

_I miss them..._he thought to himself, as a single tear rolled from his cheek. _I can't let him grow up all alone...I just can't!_ He thought, more determined than ever to find his young brother.

Meanwhile, in the woods, an old man named Gohan and his foster grandson Goku were taking a walk. Goku was having a lot of fun with his Grampa that day. They had already seen a whole bunch of wild yet friendly animals.

"Gwampa?" young Goku asked.

"Yes?" Gohan asked kindly.

"Whewe awe my pawents?"

"Oh well...you see, I found you in the woods when you were just a baby."

"Oh..." Goku sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nuffin!" Cute little Goku smiled, "So I don't have pawents?"

"You do...I just don't know who or even where they are..." Gohan said gently, so as not to upset the child.

"Mkay..." Goku sighed, hiding a small amount of sadness. He was debating within his mind whether he was abandoned or his parents had simply lost him, or if his parents were even alive.

"Don't be sad, Goku." Gohan smiled.

"Okay, Gwampa!!" Goku smiled as well.

"Darn it...where could he be?!" Raditz growled, "At this rate, I'll never find him..." Raditz then flew over where Goku and Gohan were. He recognized Goku, so he landed. Gohan was speechless at this flying teenager. Goku just continued to smile.

"Who awe you?" Goku asked.

"My name is Raditz...let me ask you, is your name Kakarot?"

"Nope! Sowwy!" he still grinned.

"Are you completely sure? Because you look a lot like my little brother Kakarot...plus you have a tail and are the right age." Raditz explained.

"My name's Goku!" he introduced himself.

"So you say Goku looks like your brother, hm?" Gohan cut in.

"Y...yes sir...he does. This boy looks just like my brother, and my brother looked just like my father."

"And not too many little boys have tails, hm?" Gohan whispered.

"Well...not since the Saiyans were killed off." Raditz shrugged.

"Saiyans...?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. Alien warriors. We can be identified pretty much by having tails. See?" Raditz then unwrapped his tail from his waist and waved it.

"My gosh!! You two MUST be brothers!!" Gohan said, "My name is Gohan. Please, come with me. I'll explain everything."

"O...okay..." Raditz shrugged and followed Gohan and Goku back to their small house.

30 minutes later, Gohan explained of how he found Goku as a child in a spaceship, and took him in as his own.

"This ship...was it shaped like a ball?" Raditz asked.

"Yes, it was." Gohan nodded.

"That settles it. This has to be Kakarot. But how come he hasn't destroyed this planet yet?" Raditz pondered for a minute, "Wait!! Did he ever hit his head?!"

"Sadly, yes. He fell into a deep trench of rocks. He nearly died, but miraculously recovered." Gohan explained.

"Yup! I stiww have a scaw fwom it." Goku chirped.

"That explains a lot...like how he doesn't remember who he is or where he came from..." Raditz murmured.

"So I'm an awien?" Goku asked innocently.

"Yeah. But don't take it as a bad thing, little brother!"

"Okay! And what am I called again? A Saiyan...?"

"Yes."

"And my awien name is Kakawot?"

"Y...yes..."

"Okay! Just checkin!"

"Wow, Goku, you're taking this well..." Gohan

"Weww, he said it wasn't a bad thing..." Goku blushed mildly.

**Me:What will happen now that brother and brother have been reunited at long last?! Back to you!**

Raditz Silver:Okay...

**Rocky:Bye bye, all you happy peoples!**

Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey everyone! Sorry for the massive delay!**

**Kid Goku: What the heck took so darn long!?**

**Me: Sorry I've been busy working! :S**

**Kid Goku: Well get to it!**

* * *

Raditz sat outside looking out at the setting sun of the planet he had grown a bit fond of. It was much more peaceful any planet Freeza had sent him to, he chuckled to himself as he chomped on a dino leg.

"I'm glad Kakorot didn't destroy this place after all, it makes living here with him much more pleasant."

He turned to Son Gohan's house hearing the piercing whine of his baby brother, "Buuuut Gwampa I wanna play with Raditz some more!"

"Goku, no it's too late to go outside. Remember the monster that comes out at night." Gohan tried to contain the over enthusiastic adoptive grandson. "But gwampa Raditz can stay out right? And he's super mega strong so he can protect me from the monster."

The old man stroked his mustache, "Alright Goku…but don't stay up too late!"

"Tanks!" The young boy giggled and ran up hugging his older brother, "oouh Dino! Can I have some?" Goku grabbed at the other leg of the grilled meat.

Raditz nodded and ruffled the young kid's hair, "so, what's this monster Gohan was talking about kid?"

"Hm? It's a big ape that comes out only at night. Grandpa says about a year ago the ape came around here, Grandpa tells me he managed to keep it away from the house. He got pretty badly hurt though."

"An ape monster?" Raditz arched his brow in curiosity, Interesting he must mean Oozaru. The old man must mean to protect him from transforming into a wild beast. I don't blame him…I think I'll humor the old man. He's a good fellow besides… he raised my brother. But to think he managed to fend off an Oozaru for even a little while…

"What is it Raditz…you know about it?" Goku looked up at him with big curious eyes. "Hm? Sorry Kakorot…my mind was wandering. You know tomorrow I think it might like to teach you some of MY moves little brother!" Raditz patted the young boy on the back making him flip forward.

"You will!" He jumped up and down hyperly. "Sure mom and dad taught me most of my fighting skills! So it's fair to teach you right?"

"mhm-mhm!" He nodded quickly then laid on his back next to his brother. Looking over at him, he put his body in the same position as his new older brother.

He smirked a little, then yawned, "Go back inside Kakorot…get back inside already."

"Kay…" He said reluctantly, and then trotted away from Raditz as he yawned widely once again.

Goku smiled impishly as he stood behind a tree and watched his brother drift to sleep under the darkening sky. He hopped back over to him after he laid down next to his brother and looked up at the stars. "W-wow the night is pretty! Ouuhh…that's a really big star…" His eyes went wide as he stared at the full moon in the night sky.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:Woooow...I've been REALLY lazy on everything but Ordinary Family, haven't I?**

Raditz Silver:YES YOU HAVE!!

**Me:Sorry...:P I've had a lot to do at school...**

**Raditz Silver:You're forgiven...I guess...**

**Me:YAYZ!! So...disclaimer?**

**Raditz Silver:Yes, Rocky, disclaimer!!**

**Rocky:KidGoku13 and Raditz Silver DO NOT own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or anything related.**

**Me:Ya know, Rocky's kinda like your kid, R.S.**

**Raditz Silver:...**

**Rocky:...**

**  
Me:Think about it. Rocky's dad is Raditz!!**

**Rocky:Baka...(slaps me in back of head)**

**Chapter 5**

Goku smiled impishly as he stood behind a tree and watched his brother drift to sleep under the darkening sky. He hopped back over to him after he laid down next to his brother and looked up at the stars. "W-wow the night is pretty! Ouuhh…that's a really big star…" His eyes went wide as he stared at the full moon in the night sky.

"Huh...?" Raditz turned around, and saw the reflection of the moon in his brother's eyes, "Kakarot, that's not a star!! Look away from it!!"

But it was too late. The young Goku was already starting to transform. He grew rapidly, with thick brown hair appearing everywhere, his teeth become vicious, huge fangs, and his eyes changing to an almost demonic red color.

_Darn it!! I've gotta cut off his tail!!_ Raditz thought immediately, and tried to get to it, but Goku smacked him away.

"RAAAGH!!" the monster that was formerly a boy howled.

"Grrr..." Raditz growled, and tried yet again to get to his brother's tail, only to be hit away.

"Need some help?" Gohan said, appearing from seemingly nowhere.

"Gohan...?" Raditz asked.

"Mm-hm." the elderly man nodded.

"You have to get away from here!!" Raditz yelled.

"I can't do that, Raditz. I have to help you stop him." Gohan shook his head.

"Just look out..." Raditz sighed, giving in.

"Right. So..." Gohan cleared his throat, "How do we stop him?"

"Ugh..." Raditz sighed, "Look, all we have to do is cut off his tail."

"I see..." Gohan said, taking a fighting stance, "I guess it has to be done..."

"You sure you want to help?" Raditz asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, then, let's go!" Raditz said, flying up and then landing on a branch in a tree behind Goku.

Speaking of Goku, he was blasting and stomping trees, throwing boulders over his head, and yelling and howling angrily.

Raditz and Gohan continually tried to get to Goku's tail, but weren't doing very well. Raditz was getting closer than Gohan was, though.

_This is impossible!! But I've gotta keep trying!!_ Raditz thought.

As he was doing the best to get close to Goku's tail, he was also being beaten up the worst. He was bleeding all over, and was getting weaker by the second.

_What am I gonna do now...?_ Raditz and Gohan thought at the same time.

**Me:Oh!! Sorry sorry sorry, that it was so darn short!! I know, you're mad at me...but I've got a lot to do now!! Truly sorry, my dear friends and readers! Take it away, R.S!!**

**Raditz Silver:Oh, you are so evil.**

**Me:I know. Isn't it great?!**

**GWY!**

**-KG13**


	6. Chapter 6

Raditz: Now where the heck have YOU been?

Me: Uuuuh….working…writing another fic…doing stuff and things.

Raditz: Sure… Just get on with it

Chapter 6: Ape Escape

Raditz vision began to blur, he coughed a bit some blood mixed with phlegm. He raised his head to see Gohan sneaking in the brush behind the feral Oozaru. The wise warrior was probably weaker than either Goku or Raditz and his age deterred his speed. But, he was doing well keeping aware of Goku's rampage whole darting from one part of thick brush to another.

This strategy wasn't perfect; the old man just was hit with some debris injuring him. It seemed much more effective than Raditz' straight forward assault. Finally, the ancient master made his way on top of a tall tree. He unsheathed his trusty battle worn katana and prepared to jump for the tail.

With a grace that defied his age he soared into the air.

Unpredictably, the beast took a step back and Gohan yelping in surprise ended up stabbing into the thigh landing inside the forest of fur.

Growling a moment in pain then letting out a snarl of annoyance. He swatted at the attacker as if he were more than a mosquito.

It easily knocked the man and his sword from Goku's furry hide. Raditz saw the glazed over look in the falling man's eyes. He was unconscious and had no way to slow his fall. Raditz grit his teeth as he pushed through the pain, red hot adrenaline fueling his body.

Meanwhile, a blue haired girl on a bike followed her radar towards an orange circle appearing on it. "The dragon ball has to be…ye…ye…" she trailed off as she saw the giant monster. "yeeeeAAAAH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Raditz caught the old man dashing back to avoid the monster. He had to warn this person not to come close. Grandfather and sword in hand he ran towards the screaming woman. He heard a strange whistling sound. Looking skyward he saw rocket poorly fired.

Completely missing the great Oozaru it blew the rock face next to him. Heat and debris blasted his face he turned and roared in anger stomping back towards the girl.

Raditz yelping having to pick up the pace with angry monkey on his tail.

AN: How do you miss a 50 foot monkey?


End file.
